TWO WARRIORS
by DANDYdays
Summary: Leona and Pantheon are both struggling with and without each other. Pantheon having lost any upcoming match in the last two weeks and Leona falling in the hands of a new abusive summoner. The two Rakkorian warriors find themselves back in each other's arms but the need to keep it a secret is still holding them back. MULTIPLE PAIRINGS
1. THIS IS MEANT TO STAY HIDDEN

CHAPTER 1: _THIS IS MEANT TO STAY_ _HIDDEN._  
**I don't own anything, this is fan made**

It was still early in the morning as rays of light pushed themselves through the cream-colored curtains that kept the small room in darkness. The first target it came in contact with was a giant golden shield, its decorated surface reflected all the incoming beams into multiple directions. The sunlight eventually brushed over a sleeping woman's face, her eyelids trembled at the warm touch.

She took a deep breath, exhaling all the air out of her lungs, as if she wanted to replace it with the sun's glow.  
Finally, she opened her amber eyes, her pupils dilated in the process.  
Leona of the Iron Solari took in the scenery that was presented to her at dawn, it was her own room of regular size which was just as large as the other rooms at the Institute of War and perfectly suited for one person. The walls were decorated with drawings, markings & maps of the world and she had bookshelves filled with books about ancient Rakkor history, they were mostly war stories though. It reminded her of her village on Mt. Targon, it wasn't a safe and comfortable home on the peak of the snowy mountain but she could get homesick at times.

She wanted to get out of bed but noticed that short, pointy brown hair was sticking out from underneath the covers, it was brushing alongside her collarbone and moved further over her neck. The musclebound man she'd shared her bed with for the night had wrapped his arms around her body in a strong yet protective position, using her naked breasts as a pillow. The young woman wanted to open her mouth to clarify she was awake but he'd already entangled his hand from her red locks and rolled over to the empty side of the bed before she could speak up.

Leona moved her body upwards in a sitting position and covered her bare form with the blanket: "Are you awake?" She said at his back.  
It took a moment but he eventually let out a small grunt, answering to her suspicion.  
He got out of bed soon after that, preparing to get dressed. His clothing was scattered across the room and the Solari woman followed the giant man with her eyes focused on his back. It was filled with old scars and other gaps in his skin, many weapons had taken a bite from his flesh, he seemed to be gaining more every week.  
She couldn't look anymore when he'd strapped his armor to his chest, but he sat down to put on his sandals.

The leather of his shoes made a muffled noise as he pulled them together and knotted it, probably too tight for his feet like always.  
"Pantheon," The sun Goddess began, "How many matches will you attend to today?"  
The man in question had finally found the rest of his attire on the ground and put on the remaining wrist-armor and his cape, the last items he grabbed were his mighty spear and shield.  
Pantheon put on his helmet without batting the red-haired woman an eye and left for the door: "Seven, I'll be going now." He said just before he closed the door with a soft thud. Leona heard his heavy footsteps in the hallway and finally pushed the blankets off her body.  
"Good luck..." She said to the empty room.

When morning had fully arrived in Valoran, Leona finally pushed the curtains out of the way to let the sun in like a welcomed guest. It was going to be a hot day, there were but little clouds in the sky and an easy breeze entered the room. She closed her eyes for a moment to let in the energy of the sun and thought it was about time to get dressed.  
It didn't take much time for her to put on some clothing either. A warrior didn't have time to waste on beauty products or picking out matching colors in the latest fashion, even if she already was a beautiful woman.

She too closed the door behind her with a soft thud, hoping she wouldn't disturb anyone in the morning. It was a fresh dawn with birds in the sky and flowers starting to bloom. Leona was clad in a white-colored toga with a leather belt around her waist and an uncovered left shoulder where she'd let her long, red hair rest on in a ponytail. Her wrists were decorated by many golden jewelry, given to her by the Solari elders as she left for the Institute of War.

The mountain she'd spent her childhood on, training for war and playing with the other few children, was a far different world from the busy populated Institute. There weren't any scavenger hunts, hailstorms and drunken warrior fights either.  
Also, she didn't have any matches scheduled for today so she left for the cafeteria to prepare breakfast.

It didn't take Leona long to reach the biggest room meant for Champions, there was a huge sliding door that led to a terrace, giving view over all of the city. There were a few other Champions already seated at nearby tables; Nasus, the immortal Curator and Librarian, Amumu & Annie and Garen, who decided to reside her for awhile for attending at least 20 matches a week.

Leona took a seat at an empty table in the clear sun, a plate filled with simple ingredients and a fresh drink. One who learned how to survive at the age of 3 could always eat lightly. Though her body was strong and it needed all the nutrients it could hold, restless Leona wasn't really that hungry.  
She let her head rest on her left hand as she poked some lettuce on her fork: _Seven, I'm going now... _she remembered his deep voice echo through her head.  
The sun-warrior sighed out loud, taking a small bite in the process: "You've always been like that, but don't drag me into that sour mood too."

Suddenly another plate was dropped upon the table but on the other side, at the edge of the table. Leona looked up from her squashed meal as a fellow red-haired woman sat down. "K-Katarina?" She spoke up, getting a stern look out of the corner of the woman's scarred eye.  
"Yeah, I'm sitting here, I don't have a problem with you." Though her eyes narrowed. "Yet."  
Leona nodded in silence.

A few minutes passed, the two ladies hadn't spoken to each other in the process and Leona didn't even look at the Noxian assassin. She'd almost finished her meal and readied her footing to get up from the wooden table.  
"Can you believe it!" Katarina suddenly spat at her, to which she jumped back in her seat in an instance. "I was actually going to sit with that Garen guy but suddenly some nozy Demacian summoners took my seat and that dumbass eyed that I could piss off." She angrily took a bite out of the salad she was eating, some fell of the plate, so Leona noticed.  
"W-Well he **is **a Demacian, after all..." Leona chuckled, her amber eyes trying to avoid the assassin's.  
But Katarina continued: "Hmpf, it isn't that he is a Demacian **and **an idiot, it's that he's a man. All men are rude fuckers that should know a little restraint!"  
Leona shrugged off the woman's colorful vocabulary: "Y-You might be a bit... correct."

"Come on, the only guy you hang around is that walking arsenal, Pantheon, how much would **you** know?" Katarina's green eyes met hers and the Solari woman finally crawled out of her seat, ready to bring her plate back to the kitchen. "Yes, you're right. So right, Miss Katarina." She began hesitatingly. "Excuse me, I shall leave you alone for now..." Then her feet hurried back inside, leaving the Noxian in the bright sun at the terrace table.  
But the assassin who was also a woman followed the Goddess her back for a moment before shrugging it off and continuing to stab her salad.

A day had passed in Runeterra once again, an endless cycle that would never die. There was a full moon in the sky, reflecting all the remaining light of the sun unto the land, giving it a silver and pale glow. Leona stared towards the sky with a worried look on her face. It reminded her of someone she knew in her former life. The transaction from a normal girl with worrisome parents in an ancients old village of warrior to a Goddess chosen by the Sun like many Avatars before her was still a big shock to her.  
It was very late in the evening and Leona had readied herself for bed, clad in simple red-colored lingerie. Her traditional headpiece was resting on the table next to the window, denying any moonlight from touching its surface. The sun-warrior looked at for a moment, she had two matches tomorrow and had to get up early again.

Her hand had already reached the covers of her bed but she was interrupted by a loud banging sound on the door. It awakened all her senses again as the fist knocking on the door didn't hesitate to do it loudly.  
She hurried for the door, already knowing who it was. "Yes?" She still said, slowing opening the door to only reveal her face.

The harsh light of the hallway didn't even get to enter her sleepy eyes as a giant figure in front of her blocked all the incoming possible disturbances.  
"Pantheon..." Leona began, looking into his glowing eyes from underneath the helmet. "H-How did it go?"  
He didn't answer for awhile but his expression hardened, his body tensed up.  
His armor remained unscratched, for the platform upon the Fields of Justice would hear any form of battle scars but his arms and legs were filled with scratches, a sign of immense training **and **an immense blowing-off-steam treatment in the training rooms.

Leona lowered her eyes to the Rakkorian warrior: "I see, it seems like you didn't win any matches today either..." She confirmed her own suspicions about his sudden appearance in front of her room.  
He still hadn't said anything but he dropped his precious spear and shield on the floor as soon as Leona finished her sentence. Something in him had snapped.

A surprising weight hit her on the shoulder as the man a head taller than her dropped his head face-first into her long hair. He continued with wrapping his muscled, tanned arms around her body. "P-Panth-" Her voice shook for a moment, he'd suddenly grabbed her in the middle of the hallway, it was night but there could still be people roaming the building.  
"Leona..." Finally, his voice showed a hint of emotion. "I need you..." He breathed in her neck, pushing her back into the darkness of her own room.

And at moment, the Radiant Dawn knew that she couldn't resist.

* * *

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE  
I hope you enjoyed!


	2. THE FIGHTERS

CHAPTER 2: _THE FIGHTERS._  
**I don't own anything, this is fan made  
**Thanks for the reviews guys, really appreciate it! _Me don't English good but me try to type better!_**  
**

"Hiyaah!" Leona launched her sword forward in an attempt to hold off the enemy Rengar who'd just emerged from the jungle. The white beast had chosen fellow-laner Ashe as a worthy prey and it was the sun-warriors job to protect her. They were close to their turret, its blue gem raining down lasers on the attacking minions. The Queen of Freljord had broken her right foot and the arm she held her enchanted bow in was in bad shape yet her summoner pulled her to safety at an immense speed. "Not so fast!" Roared Rengar, in high pursuit.

"Stand and fight!" The Avatar of the Sun taunted towards the Pridestalker. She used her shield to hit him on the jaw, leaving him stunned for a moment as blood crawled down his lip. One turret laser damaged him in the process and his target had already recalled back to her platform. He decided to hurry back into the bush.  
Leona followed his trail: "Now!" Her powerful voice echoed over the Fields of Justice. Her well-placed wards highlighted the area where the beast had left his footsteps and it gave her team's Kha'Zix the chance to attack from the shadows. She raised her sword and called down a giant ray of the sun's raw power. It washed over the fleeing predator, setting his white fur on fire. Rengar let out a loud roar, locked in the spot where he was hit.

A large piece of saliva with an awful stench hit the water of the river close to the Dragon and trailed past the Pridestalkers foot. His unpatched eye looked up in horror before a bug-like hunter emerged from the skies and dropped down on his enemy. Kha'Zix the Voidreaver had revealed himself after a lonely hunt through the jungle and was now craving a fresh new kill on the Fields.

Leona hadn't bothered to join the fight, Kha'Zix could handle the fight with his teeth and claws alone. She'd recalled to her platform and rejoined with Ashe to conquer the enemy's ground on the right lane. She felt good about this fight, she'd aided in many attacks on the enemy team, her shield hadn't broken in the process and all their lanes were going surprisingly well. She fastened her pace and blew some stray hairs out of her determined face.

It was final, her team had emerged victorious after a long battle. Their enemies were just as strong-willed as they were but Leona felt good about the fact that she might have turned the tables in this fight. Her armor felt heavier after she'd been transported back to the Institute of War instead of the magical Summoners Rift, she'd lost all the extra potions hanging on her belt and returned and she had gained control over her own body again.

"It is time for lunch," Mused the redhead to herself, she was quite hungry.

* * *

"The enemy is on a killing spree!" The announcer's voice echoed over the inhabited Fields of Justice as the corpses of Pantheon's teammates vanished from the ground. The Rakkorian warrior, being the only one left alive, could only hold back the minions for so long as he saw how their second turret in the middle lane was destroyed. He huffed, his breathing sounded mechanical in his helmet.

His summoner send him into the jungle, ready to take the life of some lesser neutral monsters. His armor was in a bad shape, a large gap around his stomach that barely protected him from The Will of the Blades and a frontal attack on Taric's gemhard jaw had cost him 1/4 of his shield.  
"Raaah!" Yelled the soldier as a wolf tried to bite in his hand, his mighty voice scared the beast and it gave him the chance to strike. The last beast fell dead in front of Pantheon's feet and the summoner stuck in his mind finally decided to recall.

Now stronger and faster after a quick visit to the shop, the hoplite readied himself for another assault on the enemies side of the Field. He'd waited for Ezreal and Lulu to respawn, for his other teammates were to remain 'dead' for too long. The fully healed Artisan of War readied his footing before he launched himself into the air, the view above was quite spectacular but he had little time to look at it. "Yaaaaahhhhh!" A war cry entered the field as Pantheon plunged himself into a large group of enemy Champions and minions. Tryndamere and the jungler Amumu were crushed underneath his sandals and the bruiser went as far as to decapitated the Barbarian with his spear. Not even undying rage could save him, for Pantheon felt the same rage within himself.

His purple team's members Ezreal and Lulu joined him in the fight, though he didn't find them very menacing.  
"Mundo go here!" Is the only thing the general heard from Dr. Mundo, who ran past them to slice up the minions that were attacking their left-lane turret. "Hey, Mr. Purple man! We need more pain-giving people in the middle lane!" The Fae Sorceress cried out, desperate for protection amidst this battle.  
But the giant 'doctor' with the cleaver continued his march: "Mundo no care!"  
Pantheon let out a disgruntled sigh, this match was getting grim.

The three of them, with Anivia close behind them, started their path from the base and ran towards the second blue turret: "Time to strike!" Laughed Ezreal, as the tower went down with ease, still no sign of the strong enemies they were facing.  
But suddenly, Talon appeared out of nowhere and the first target his blades touched was Ezreal's neck. The Prodigal Explorer gurgled up some blood before another knife was thrown right into his back, to which he fell forward into the sand with no other words to say.

"An ally has been slain!"

The master assassin looked around and saw how Lulu activated a Whimsy spell on herself, fleeing the scene like a scared animal. A small smile could be detected under his hood. Irelia and Talon finished off the small amount of minions with ease and decided to push further. Pantheon saw the chance to strike but his summoner pulled him back into friendly territory.

_"Why are you pushing me out of this confrontation, Summoner?!" _Pantheon demanded inside his mind, to which the magical novice almost dropped the orb he was holding in his hands.  
_"W-We are now issuing a surrender vote, please hold on as long as you can."  
_Pantheon looked over his shoulder and saw that Lulu had fallen in battle, tears were streaming down her purple cheeks as Irelia's blades made her end a swift and clean one. _"It is not me I am worried about..."  
_  
As the Artisan of War, the Rakkor man could see through many of the enemies attacks, even those of the swift assassins. Their movements were mechanical and obviously controlled by novices, he'd fought many wars in which just children were fighting for their lifes. But his summoner seemed too scared to engage and avoided the confrontations where damage was inevitable. Though the summoners magic was strong, Pantheon believed not everything could be controlled by mere magicians. A Champions fighting spirit, blood lust experience and will should always be taken into consideration, or else the summoners shouldn't be able to here the champion they were using.

_"We've come to the conclusion that it might be better to surrender, we're behind 18 kills."  
_Pantheon grunted: "This is no way to win a war." He tightened the grip around his shield.

But a faraway explosion already signaled that this match was over and not in their favor. Purple-colored crystal dust flew over the Fields of Justice, the Nexus they had sworn to protect during this match was shattered the pieces. "DEFEAT!" Said the announcer in a stern voice. Pantheon felt his body being transported to a place far away from the Summoners Rift, back in the Institute.  
He didn't speak to his startled teammates, he left the dark room in anger. Ready to stab anyone who talked to him.

* * *

"Come, brother, let's sit over there!" Luxanna pulled The Might of Demacia by his arm through the cafeteria. Garen was far stronger when it came to physical abilities and mass but was too delighted to see his blonde sister to ruin her mood. They'd chosen different places to rest after matches, Garen returning to his mansion in Demacia and Lux staying in a room at the Institute, and now that Garen decided to rent a room for awhile Lux couldn't stay away from him. The Crownguard siblings now faced each other at one of the many Demacian tables, Fiora and Sona sitting not far away.

The main dining hall at the Institute was a beautiful place to reside. It's ceiling was 20 meters above the Champions their heads, a beautiful and colorful painting of a war long ago decorated it's orb-shaped surface. Many white colored pillars with curtains with a gold/gray stripe print made gates, it gave the room an ancient and melancholic feel. It's gigantic windows gave the people inside a view of the city on all sides and one giant sliding door led to a sunny terrace. Inside were trees and flowers in many colors.

And though all the Legends attending the League could get along most of the time, it's halls separated by the pillars were divided into regions that every city-state decorated at their own will. The Demacian wing was golden/blue colored and the national Crest could be seen on flags, tablecloths and handkerchiefs. The other regions were less frivolous in their governments decorative colors and kept it visible in a less indoctrinating way.  
"Good morning!" Lux happily greeted any by-passing possible lanebuddy. Including Leona.

The redhead gave Luxanna a small nod before going outside. She was wearing a traditional purple toga dress with short sleeves and golden pendants holding the dress together on her shoulders. Though the dress almost touched the ground, simple sandals were spotted underneath. Leona had found an empty table near the edge of the balcony and took a bite of her bread. She smiled at the taste, she loved bread since she was a child.  
Because Pantheon would make it for her, once in a while...

A small sigh escaped her mouth this time, thinking back of the events that occurred three days ago.

She'd slowly removed his helmet with both hands, its metal surface slid across his cheek but he didn't mind, so she could see. They were facing each other in the dim light that radiated off the closed curtain, the bed was close but they refused to lie down. She held the headpiece in her arms and let her hands run through the red brush. "What do you want me to do?" She didn't meet his gaze, as if she'd lost her strong demeanor when she opened the front door for him.

"I," The Rakkor villager began, loosening the clutch that held his cape and dropping it in the exact same spot he always did when he was in Leona's residence. Her eyelashes fluttered open, the moonlight gave her face a stern accent, something that didn't suit her. "I need to regain my strength, you're the only one who can do that, Leona." He pronounced her name with caution.

But the female warrior dragged him to the bed and undid herself of her bra, her red locks draped over her shoulder and she shook her head lightly: "That's the weakest thing you've ever said." A burst of energy washed over them as their arms interlocked and Pantheon pushed her, almost violently, on the fresh covers.

"WHAT?! More Summoners have been arrested for illegal activities?!"  
Leona jumped up, her eyes searched the area so that she'd remember where she was. The terrace of the Institute? It seemed like Lux her girlish voice had awoken her from a still-fresh memory. The Crownguard siblings had left their Demacian table to breath in some fresh air.  
"You don't have to talk so loudly, sister, this is still a sensitive matter." Garen shushed the Lady of Luminoscity with a reassuring look. "We don't know whether it's an organisation or just some young summoners who want to play games but even Demacia's highest generals are discussing it."  
Lux nodded: "But who would do such a thing? If people were ordered to win or lose a match on purpose... t-then we might even lose our ground to other states over money!" Again, Garen eyed her to be more careful with such ideas.

Though the brunette himself didn't even notice Leona was eavesdropping on their conversation already, intrigued by the matter to keep her off other thoughts that plagued her.  
"It must be those dogs of Noxus that want to exploit their reign over the League by blackmailing summoners and setting devious traps!"  
"Now who exactly is being less sensitive about the matter, brother?" Luxanna laughed this conspiracy off and pulled her brother from the view they were enjoying sooner, she'd probably planned other activities for the two of them already.

"Rogue summoners?" Leona said, thinking out loud, while finishing her piece of bread. "That is not a matter a Goddess nor warrior should ponder over."  
The Radiant Dawn left her meal for what it was and left the terrace, her mind refueled by the energy of the sun at high-noon.  
She past many busy Champions; Twisted Fate showing Ahri a cardtrick by pulling a Queen of Hearts out of her bosom, Viktor adjusting some settings on Blitzcranck's grabbing arm, Teemo & Ziggs trading smiles during a lemonade-drinking contest.

They were certainly not pondering over the matter.

THE END OF CHAPTER TWO  
Well, that went smooooooth.


	3. A SICK MIND

CHAPTER 3: A SICK MIND_._  
**I don't own anything, this is fan made  
**Yeahhhh, stuff is going well, let's hope I keep up this pace. MOVEMENT SPEED +5000%

The gray carpet with golden decorations sucked up all the heavy footsteps that resonated through the hallways. One might easily think they belonged to a being clad in a giant diving suit with an anchor resting on his shoulder, but it was a rather soft-hearted warrior surrounded by a divine golden light. Though her demeanor was stoic at all times, her stance was weakened as of now.

Leona panted heavily as she dragged her boots towards her destination, her heartbeat punching against the tight cage she was wearing, her vision filled with blank dots. She had a hard time getting up in the morning and it had been many months since the sun had stung in her golden eyes, as if her whole being was resisting against this day. But, Leona **had **to be summoned today.

The League of Legends made an uprising in Runeterra's most darkened times, a nation drowning in war and sorrow, two city-states fighting in a mad scramble for power and land. Most regions had enough champions to represent their country and defend it but Leona was born upon Mt. Targon (Gargantuan), a remote mountain top in a tribe that deemed the rest of the world unpure. That made it difficult to socialize with other beings.

But these were modern times and the magic, uprising technology and possible threats had even changed the powerful Rakkor tribe. The warrior clan needed travelling and trade routes, a constant river of supplies, a good connection with other countries and allies in emergencies. Leona was the only Champion who tried to make a name for Rakkor as something other than a fearsome tribe filled with bloodthirsty maniacs. She'd appear on every awareness-ballroom to represent her mountain peak and radiate a positive energy.  
If Leona, feeling quite nauseous at making a left turn, declined this match she could shed her tribe in a bad light.

After a short walk that felt like 'the endless march' Leona had finally reached the Summoning Lobby where she'd meet her teammates for today's match. The Lobby was a darkened room in the middle of the Institute, reachable from every major place in the giant building. Faint lights would make sure you wouldn't mistake your teammates for other beings.  
Leona kept her back against the wall, breathing in fresh air that entered through an open door. She was probably going to faint at some point of her Summoner wasn't going to keep her awake.  
Other people in the room appeared to be Viktor, Talon, Draven and... Leona felt her throat swollen up, Diana.

The League had purposely made sure that Leona and Diana were separated from each other in match makings, as allies and as enemies. The story of the Chosen of the Sun and the Chosen of the Moon being mortal enemies was a famous story that everyone knew, it was the most known with the Rite of Kor ritual.

She leaned with her back against the wall, distancing herself from the mostly Noxian team. A throbbing sound was pounding on the inside of her skull and Leona bit her tongue in a struggle to avoid the pain. Physical wounds were devastating and even life threatening when you actually got them, but the healing process was easy and relaxing if under the right conditions... but the Solari woman felt like she wouldn't heal from her aches any time soon, as if she'd to divert a crisis before her body would start resisting the pain.

But she didn't have time to ponder, it was time to get summoned. She tried to keep cool while walking to the platform, her heels thudded on the ground. Leona kept looking at the ground, at the magical runes shimmering into the darkness, before their light became so brilliant even Leona had to avert her gaze.

Suddenly the world around her became clear again, a light and mechanical breeze brushed alongside her reddened face, red locks of hair pinched in her eyes. Leona quickly bought the necessary items for the begin-phase against her adversaries and moved towards the right lane alongside Draven. The axe-throwing celebrity grinned and appeared to be laughing at one of his own jokes so the Sun Goddess payed him no other attention then to protect him on the battlefield.

"_Leona..." _The pain in the back of her head returned, leaving her stunned in her place. "Y-Yes?" The woman in person replied, her eyes widened in shock because of the sudden stop. She'd never felt like this before, as if she was struck by lighting, leaving a burning sensation all over her body. _"My name does not matter, though we'll be seeing each other for a long, long time." _Though Leona couldn't see her Summoner, a chill down her back told her his face was twisted into a wide grimace, like a puppeteer controlling his best puppet. "That can't be right, Summoner." She told the puppeteer. "Every Summoner gets to choose his or her own Champion and no one belongs to anybody."

A loud laugh echoed through her brain, frightening Leona standing in the brush, she'd almost think his voice could be heard outside of their own link. "_There's been some changes... **we **control the League now, **we **control its Champions now." _  
She'd returned to her stronger stance, since the minions had almost reached their destination. Their walk was mechanical, their march in perfect sync, as if they had no recollection of their life outside of this endless journey in assisting the League. The Solari woman almost felt like she was a minion too, in the hands of great magicians who didn't want to get their hands dirty.  
"What does that mean?" The redhead tried for one last time, pushing the grinning Summoner for answers. But it remained quiet inside her head.  
Instead, the summoner pushed her out of the brush and in the middle of the minion wave, where a small battle had started.

Draven followed too, muttering that he wanted to appear first. He began slashing the mindless purple creatures in front of him, spewing blood in many directions accompanied by flashy moves. Leona kept on the look-out, not wanting to disturb his show. The enemy team was nowhere in sight, they were probably up to something. "Summoner, the enemies are missing, I should alarm the team." Leona decided, for it was safer that way.  
_"They're fine, moving according to plan." _The sly voice whispered into her ear. The Champion didn't push any further, this Summoner was clad in mystery and she wanted to keep it that way, or else he might create trouble.

The nearest brushes had been warded, giving her vision in all the angles. She shouldn't have done it any later for the enemy Quinn and Sona already appeared. "I have the best job!" Draven, the famous Executioner, launched himself into the female duo with a wide grin. Sona let out a silent scream as his spinning axe made contact with his golden etwahl. "Oh no." Leona hurried towards the unfolding scene, clutching her shield closer to her body.

"Come on, lady, try to keep up!" The Noxian male laughed, turning back to see his lanemate ready her Zenith Blade, an ancient Solari technique only the Avatars know of. Though it was less glorious than the decorated weapons of Draven, Leona clad herself in a blinding light and dashed towards the pigtailed mute, rooting her into the ground with her spell.  
Quinn held her distance, readying arrows in her crossbow, nodding at her winged companion to dash forward. Valor shrieked and searched for higher ground, keeping an eye on the two Demacians.

Sona played a magical song, stunning her two enemies in the process so that Quinn could unleash a rain of arrows. "Watch out!" Leona screamed, pushing Draven out of the way and raising her shield. Soft thuds hit the surface of her golden protection, some pieces broke off and once mighty arrows from a sharpshooter's bow now fell around Leona. Draven brushed the dust of his pants and grinned: "Not bad."

That's when the axe madness returned, as he swung towards Quinn and her blue bird.  
_"Well, that went well... I hope you keep that up." _Laughed the Summoner into her mind, accompanied by a small applause. "So you didn't help at all?" The redhead wondered, he seemed like a control freak given the few quotes he'd already given her. But Leona kept her mind in the game and activated her Eclipse shield, protecting her from any incoming threats.

But while the armored lady kept a defensive demeanor, her Summoner pulled her back into the link they had and pulled her towards the enemy turret, her sword readied for a mad frenzy. The Glorious Executioner, who'd pulled his featherly decorated axe out of Sona's bosom, turned towards Leona: "Hey sunshine! What're you doin'?!" The scarfaced man yelled, not seeing the terrified expression on Leona's face.

_"You shouldn't let that bird escape, birds go crazy if they leave their cage." _Hissed the magician into her head, its echo crunching her senses. One turret laser hit her on the stomach, its purple fragments bursted through the golden armor. But she held back a scream as her legs pulled her further unto enemy ground.  
"W-What are you doing, summoner? Quinn has already left." Leona replied back, seeing the second turret come closer.  
_"Oh really now? Didn't notice... too bad, Leona. I thought you'd be more agressive, that you'd **want **to win."_ She felt his arrogance touch the insides of her skull, as he ordered her to teleport back to friendly territory.

Though a stupid move, Leona was glad her fellow teammates didn't mention the mad dash, as the lane upmost to the right was dominating. Talon was a master at hiding knives, he could come with a new barrage at any given time and it gave the Might of Demacia, Garen, less grip with his giant sword. Meanwhile, Diana was rushing through the jungle, tightening her grip on her crescent blade with every corner, she'd already gotten rid of Shyvana, the mighty Half-Dragon, multiple times. Even the sociopath Viktor, who'd joined the League to rid his robotic form of any human flaws, gave his all in this fight against the Lady of Luminoscity. This mad struggle between Demacia and Noxus was probably the most heated battle out of all the scrambles for power in Valoran. Though other city-states wouldn't mind spilling magical blood for improving their country, no one was as mad as the two most powerful nations out of all of them.  
Leona too, as a Goddess, knew she could rely on one if she were to assist them in this miniature war.

_"Glad the team's doing well... they should be." _Leona felt his voice again, she felt cold sweat run down her back. She tried to push the sickness out of her body, the magical Fields of Justice were probably helping a lot, but it seemed like even her mind was sick.  
_"Run, little goddess, run! I've got a little scheme!" _The Summoner laughed, pushing the readhead into a mechanical walk. Though bot lane wasn't her destination, she was running straight through the jungle.  
"Summoner!" Leona hissed out loud. "Diana is already in the jungle, why should we?!"  
_"You seem afraid, is it Diana? Or are you afraid of the tiny wolves?"  
_Leona kept quiet but her golden eyes were pushed back into her sockets as her Summoner gave her a wild tuck to the right. She would've probably fallen over her own leg if she wasn't controlled by a malicious puppeteer. _"Then why don't we just pay them a visit!"_

"W-What?!" The woman of the Iron Solari shrieked, her march had ended at the wolves. The beasts were magically held in their place, darkened eyes that didn't show any (animalistic) emotion, not even a snarl or scratch was directed towards the shimmering Champion standing before them. _"Just give them a little tap with the back of your sword, the beasts will do the rest."  
_"Are you feeding me to the wolves?!" She tried to keep it in her mind, having to bite her tongue not to scream. But the Summoner laughed, slowly controlling her arm. _"Don't worry, the team's got it... they don't need you anymore." _The wolves were activated from their comatic slumber, one loudly barked at her before jumping on her chest, she was pushed back into the dirt with nothing to protect her from it's massive teeth.  
_"Nobody needs you..."_

"N-No!" Leona cried out, kicking a beast away from her only to see it return and chew on her armored foot in the process. "Help! Somebody, help!" She couldn't resist the urge for someone to assist her, for she was now powerless in front of the hungry beasts. She suddenly wondered if the animals were always hungry or that it was the League's magic that made them so malicious. The furred creatures set their teeth into her body, one removed the relic armor of her arms and chest, showing bare skin that looked like a three-coarse meal.

It wouldn't take long before she'd black out, a brilliant light would cover her body and the Goddess would simply desintegrate into thin-air, as if becoming part of the mighty Sun and its burning vengeance. She'd already dropped her sword, not even its decorative spikes would scare the beasts, a great ammount of bloodloss had made her lightheaded. "H-He-" Her breath was stuck in her throat.  
_"It'll probably take 20 second before you respawn, then you'll be good as new." _He laughed, the wolves bites were less painful then his terrible hiss. He was watching how the Rakkorian was being vaporized by the beasts of the Fields of Justice.  
"It's over... please release me." Leona closed her eyes, the many tears that had formed in her eyesockets now dropped down her cheeks, miserable salty water to give a taste to helpless defeat.

Though a sudden crescent flash lightened up Leona's darkness, the pain soon wore off as the wolves their grawls were silenced. "W-Wha..." Leona looked up, her tears had already left stains on her mud-filled face. Though her many wounds would likely kill her in a few minutes, it seemed like someone had taken the time to save her from a humiliating end. "That was pathetic." Her silver hair reflected all the incoming sunlight and her hardened gaze was fixated on the slowly crumbling girl.  
"D-Diana?" A mutter escaped her lips, but she couldn't guess if it had reached her, for her vision suddenly went dark.

_"Hey Leona, wake up, you're almost healed, move your feet..."  
_"What?" She'd awoken from her slumber after a 24 second "death".  
_"The team needs you and your sunny powers, but let's wait her for a moment, to let you heal some more..."  
_Leona removed her golden glove for a moment to rub her eyes clean: "Why are you doing this?" A soft sigh escaped her mouth.  
"_This isn't in my hands, Leooona~, some really important people just want me to screw up some really important stuff." _This time, a childish laughter tried to entertain the Champion.

It seemed like Draven had returned to the Summoning Platform in their friendly blue base, he gave Leona a soft growl before refilling his health potions: "Come on, sunshine, try to keep up with the Draven, or it'll be embarrassin' for both of us."  
Leona nodded, hiding the dread inside, as she followed the right-lane mate.  
_"Shall I help you again? Want to dance around the turret once more?"  
_"Will you quit it! This is a serious match with serious consequenses, you can't do this without repercussions!"  
"_My, aren't we barking like a false wolf. You should be nicer to me, Leona, or you'll **feel **the_ repercussions."

Her legs didn't listen to her commands anymore, she'd gotten over the feeling after her first match upon the Fields of Justice, but this time she was actually terrified of the idea her body was handed over to someone else. She'd gotten in the way of Draven's victory, she'd pushed Viktor's Death Ray out of the way when it was about to strike Quinn and she'd shielded Garen from many of Talon's attacks, some with lethal wounds to pay for her crimes.  
The other Summoners were yelling and cussing at Leona and her puppeteer, but it seemed like the maniac with the shrieking laugh wasn't in the same building (or even country) as the other players. So they could only torment Leona.

"Don't cross me, Solari!" Talon elbowed her in the side as he ran towards their inhibitor, which was under massive fire of the Demacian team.  
Leona activated her Eclipse shield, ignoring her flaming teammates.  
_"They don't like you anymore, or they didn't like you from the start."  
_"Shut up!" Her shield exploded, strenghtening her words, bathing the enemies in blissful sunlight.

But it wasn't enough, not even the brilliance of her Sun could protect her and her Noxian team as the Demacians invaded their territory and destroyed whatever was necessary to win. Leona looked to her right and saw that Viktor had fallen by the hands of the Crownguard siblings and that Diana had received a lethal injury to her stomach. They were pushed back into their base, waiting for the inevitable.

"Summoner, push me in, let me protect the base once more." Leona thought to her controller, she felt responsible for the Noxian loss.  
_"No."  
_"But you've already pushed me in many dangers!" She recollected all the times she was set up against her own teammates, she barely remembered herself on which side she was fighting this time.  
_"Listen to me, you fucking whore, it has already been decided that Noxus loses this match and I'm not about to fucking debate this with an overly decorated spoiled bitch that lived her life on a fucking mountain!" _The Summoner had pushed her down to the ground, facefirst into the mud. A sudden explosion distracted her from the burning pain in her whole body, as air was sucked out of the Goddess's lungs. Blue fragments filled the sky as their Nexus exploded in front of them. Leona felt her knuckles hitting the stones of the ground multiple times, a movement she wasn't sure of her summoner had pushed upon her.  
"_Nice match Leona, well... played. But don't worry, we'll see each other soon."_

That's when she was transported back to the Institute of War together with her teammates. Still on her knees, she lay battered and bruised, many injuries were caused by internal turmoil that her Summoner thought was necessary to restrain her. They didn't have time to heal and so they remained as scars on her body. The rest of the Champions quickly left the room in silence, Diana looked at the unfolding scene for a moment but exited the room with a small hiss escaping her mouth.  
"Pathetic."

THE END OF CHAPTER THREE  
Sorry, this took a little longer, working on the plot is hard. Why not just throw some emotionless fights in there?! Yesss... great idea!


	4. HEAT

CHAPTER 4: HEAT.  
**I don't own anything, this is fan made  
**Alright folks to get a little more in-depth the story I'll explain a few silly things.

The plot was a bit rushed (chapter 3 already, wuuut) but I felt it was necessary, since there wouldn't be anything exciting anyways (wow, this will make YOU even more excited). But I do think that Summoners are a bit useless in-game, for game-mechanics don't work on the Field if you **are **the character. So I think the Summoners are more like game-watchers that intervene if necessary, that's why it's so hard to portray Mr. Evil Summoner D:

But thanks for the reviews guys, very glad you guys take your time to read the story :D

* * *

"_Nice match Leona, well... played. But don't worry, we'll see each other soon."_

"No, please don't!" A scream escaped the woman's slumber. Her body was soaked in cold sweat, it stung in her eyes, it strengthened the heat she was resonating. Leona had awoken from a nightmarish sight, her pillow thrown of the bed and absent blankets made the small space only emptier.  
She got up in a sitting position, her curtains blew open in a gentle manner, she felt the breeze on her skin.  
"Don't come back, ever again." She whispered one more time, he could still be listening to her. Tightened fists reached for her sheets, craving for warmth.

The Radiant Dawn couldn't deny it any longer, this wasn't the first time his voice plagued her mind. It'd been a week since that match and the Summoner returned in her assist with the Piltover team. They had a match against Ionia, a strong adversary that was on a killing spree for the past 4 matches and the League deemed Leona worthy to fight alongside Caitlyn, Orianna, Jayce and Vi upon the Fields of Justice.

He didn't speak at all in the first 10 minutes of the match, though his watchful eye scared her even more. She was dominating with the Sheriff against Karma and Varus, but something in her body snapped once again as her Summoner pulled her into a hopeless battle. She constantly returned battered and bruised, the whispering voice didn't allow her to fully heal her wounds, she had to run into turrets with a broken foot and he'd even allow her to fight off the monsters of the jungle without any weapons or shield. The Avatar felt terrible every time she committed these forced crimes, no one was able to stop her or her master.

It seemed like the Summoner himself wasn't around once matches started, as if he was remotely controlling her from an abandoned place, an immense magical power tightening his grip over her. The other Summoners didn't pick up any suspicion. If he was allowed to watch over the game and control it as Leona, he must be an official part of the League. That's what Leona thought too.  
Which made her all the more desperate to leave.

At times like this, Leona felt like every day was a struggle. To hold her ground, to keep herself together. She was the Chosen of the Sun, goddammit. Being born into a tribe like the Rakkor, where strength was everything, meant that you **had **to be strong. A tough battle of survivor of the fittest, an endless cycle on Mt. Targon that took over your whole life. Though it had worked for the tribe; their purifying crusade, their purging of worthless beings, their mission to breed a better warrior. Even though Leona didn't agree with it; a newer, stronger human had evolved in the harsh climate atop of the highest mountain upon Runeterra.  
Her tribe thought she was a strong woman, the Solari thought she was a strong woman, she too would give herself the necessary confidence boost at times.  
But to lose, to have your strength drained... it was a terrible, helpless feeling.

"So this must be what Pantheon feels at the moment." She suddenly realized, questioning herself when finally hearing his name escape her own mouth. The redhead looked a little bewildered, the dark empty room only adding to her frustration. Though his feelings (if he had them) weren't quite the same as hers, there were times he too could feel desperate, needed the time to blow off steam or revisit his actions. Though it would likely end in him punching someone through a wall.

Leona laughed, remembering a scene from her childhood in which 12-year old Pantheon took on 3 older kids when they'd trashed his miniature baking stall. Though already quite tanned and broad, he was always picked on and restraint by both parents and guardians. She'd hurried towards the fight, and broke up the group, the first thing she did was restrain her mad friend by hitting him on the helmet with a large stick. The sound bounced through his head multiple times, to which he lost his balance and fell in the dirt. The 3 older kids laughed but they couldn't escape Leona's vengeance either. She'd chased them off and returned with dirt in her long, fuzzy locks.  
"Why'd you do that? Those big kids are really dangerous!" Leona started her long lecture, standing over the kneeled boy and bathed in rays from the clear sun. But Pantheon huffed: "I ain't just gonna sit there and watch them destroy what's mine. They wanted to fight, I wanted to fight. Simple as that. It doesn't matter who they are, if they're messing with me, they deserve to be kicked into a well!"

She didn't understand his words at the time, it would never be _as simple as that_. Pantheon was always a possible threat to everyone around him, it seemed like only Leona was save from his wrath. He wouldn't go as far as to kick her in the face while sparring, or break any of her bones.  
He did it on purpose, that she knew.

But the redhead didn't sink further into her memories in the cold, she pulled the blankets over her body, letting her head create a new shape in her pillow. She had the whole bed for herself, for the whole week: "Pantheon..."

* * *

Heavy footsteps made their way through the dining hall, like a warning for everyone standing in their way. The owner of the large feet wouldn't mind pushing someone out of the way, no matter if they were female, a Voidling or 9 feet tall. And what sounded like a third foot was actually a large spear tapping on the ground, in sync with the man's march. The fearless warrior known as the Artisan of War made his way through the people, which was **already **an odd sight, set to get himself some dinner.

He set down at a table, slowly letting go of his mighty shield and spear, he was never seen without them and it almost seemed like they'd grown together. The man was eating with his helmet on, which could be seen as rude in many cultures (for instance the Demacian) but not when you're a Rakkor, something he took much pride in.  
Though it seemed people were staring at him for another reason than wearing headprotection indoors. His sharp eyes, the only things visible from underneath the cover, looked around the room. Looks like the Noxians and some people from Piltover had set their gaze on the broad male.

Pantheon tried to pay no mind to the other Champion's silent conversations about (probably) him, but it seemed to attract unpleasant people.  
"So I've heard that the Rakkor were the best at purifying their people, hmmm?" Vladimir had darted towards the table and sat down with wonder in his eyes, he'd crossed his legs and let his head rest on his clawed hands.  
The hoplite man didn't even look up from his dinner and took another bite from his meat, almost breaking its still present bones in half with his teeth.  
But the Crimson Reaper had a smile all across his face: "Survival of the fittest, only the strong come out on top." He raised an eyebrow, but it seemed like he had to continue this conversation by himself.  
"There must be some wonderful blood running through you..." His crimson gaze didn't even give the normal dinner a tiny glance. "Though I can't say the same for that redheaded woman." He let out a slightly arrogant laugh, like an aristocrat making a joke towards peasants.  
"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT!" The Rakkorian warrior slammed his fist on the table, sucking everyone around them into the conversation.

Vladimir seemed taken aback for just a moment, before returning to his stoic demeanor once more: "Though Noxian troubles do not concern me in the least, there's been some trouble revolving around your little Goddess and it's making everyone pesky, not really my kind of negative vibe." The silver-haired hemomancer let out a troubled moan, letting his sharp left index finger tap alongside his cheek.  
"What?" Pantheon replied.  
A new figure appeared next to the two men. His prescence took up alot more space than the pale, androgynous Vladimir and though his heroic jaw was mostly stuck in a grin full of pride, it was now twisted in an unhappy frown: "Hate to just 'hammer time' into this conversation but I picked up what the Reaper was saying and I, too, have my questions for you..." Jayce leaned on his hammer and fixed his hair before returning his gaze on the cloaked Pantheon.

"Noxians are giving off some bad energy ever since they lost against Demacia over 'important trade routes' and 'factories' and whatnot. I do believe it's all the Solari woman's fault." It seemed like Vladimir didn't want to bother in this conversation anymore when Jayce appeared, so he took his leave in a pool of blood. Pantheon had taken the time to stand up, facing the Defender of Tomorrow head on: "What is all this nonsense everyone is spewing about Leona, if you got business with her, take it to her!" He poked the slick man on the chest, annoyed by all the people looking at him.  
But Jayce replied with a chuckle: "She doesn't show her face anymore, it's been 3 days since the Piltover-Ionia match and we **needed **those metal supplies and energy generators on our land! But it seemed like the Radiant Dawn wanted to do everything in her power to stop us from winning that match."

Pantheon gritted his teeth, why was **he **sucked into this?  
But it seemed like Leona had gotten herself in trouble with Noxus AND Piltover, so it must be something big, or she was framed... he knew she wouldn't do this.  
"Listen, Future Man, if you're starting trouble with Leona, you're starting trouble with the Rakkor and that means you're starting a war with me! And I will not hesitate to execute you right here and **right now**." He barked while reaching for his weapons.  
Jayce readied his hammer and took a few steps back: "You fool, do you wish you make a stand at me? Then you should come with more than just an old wooden stick with a bread knife on it." That last touch of arrogance was enough to make Pantheon crawl out of his own skin, he tightened the grip on his weapons until they turned white.  
"I will cut off your head!" The hoplite warrior let out a battle cry and pushed his spear into a clear way towards the Piltoverian's heart.

Many people in the audience jumped out of their boots with the loud crash that ensued. Time itself seemed to be slowed down around the two frenzied Champions, Pantheon's spear thrusted forward at immensely slow speed and you could see Jayce's hammer's joints move in and out of place with a slightly ticking noise. Two pair of hands had grabbed the warriors by the head and pushed them out of the way. Zilean lifted the spell just before they fell to the floor and exited the room in silence, not even bothering further.

"What in the name of Demacia do you think you're doing!" The first meddling person appeared to be Garen, his hands were ready to reach out for his sword if necessary. "W-Why you..." Pantheon began, but Katarina pushed a knife against his throat with a wide grin across her face.  
The other people present at the dining hall were looking at the unfolding scene with eyes popping right out of their skulls, it seemed like more people were ready to intervene when things started to go bad (excluding all the frightened Summoners) but Garen and Katarina were the first to step in.

Katarina rolled her eyes at the two men lying on the floor: "You guys are fucking annoying, go play outside and don't bother us in the Noxian section." She hissed, the scar on her eye moved along with every annoyed twitch she made.  
"You seem to have missed that Prince Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth was enjoying his dinner in this establishment, show a little respect!"  
The audience sighed, they seemed to have jumped in for their own silly reasons.

Jayce got up first and brushed his hand across his golden hammer: "This isn't over, there won't be a bright future for you, nor your Goddess." He ran a finger through his hair and returned to where Caitlyn and Vi were sitting, both laughing at his immense failure.  
Pantheon didn't even give the audience he'd gained a look, he just jumped up and grabbed his belongings before rushing out of the dining hall to clear some answers.  
"Damn you, Leona, this is all your fault." He spat while running, he'd finally taken the time to go under the people again after yet another merciless defeat upon the Fields of Justice, he'd finally gotten rid of all the rage inside of him (the one that **had **to be taken out of his system) and now he would finally take the time to talk to Leona once again.

It didn't take him long to reach his destination, his strong legs would carry him everywhere in half the time it would take a normally trained warrior: "LEONA!" He banged his fist on the door, a frustrated yell was added to it. "LEONA, OPEN UP DAMMIT!"  
But the woman in question simple blocked the door with her body, barely dressed in a violet toga with golden ornaments: "Pantheon..." She sounded hopeful for a moment but ran her nails through the wood of the entrance until they were battered and bleeding. Her head shook with every bang on the door, his powerful hands made her whole room tremble: "Leave now!" She whispered, holding back tears.

The trembling of the door seized, making room for a more gentle request: "Leona, open up this door..." The helmeted man tried again, though there was still a snarl in the back of his voice. But the redhead was now the one to bang her head against the door, she did it three times before the first tears finally exited her eyes: "N-No..." The sound almost didn't reach her fellow Rakkorian, for she bit her lip until it turned sore.  
"GO AWAY!"  
Pantheon jumped back for he saw that a divine golden light was trying to push itself through the cracks of the wooden door. Leona let her back rest against it and slowly realized that the next throbbing sounds she heard wasn't the pain inside her skull but his strong footsteps leaving the area.

THE END OF CHAPTER FOUR  
And now it'll become a romantic comedy!


	5. THE PACT

_CHAPTER 5: _THE PACT.  
Many more characters will make an appearance, I hope an actually **necessary **appearance but meh, dialogue for everybody!

It was cloudy and late in the afternoon, storm clouds dominated the sky and little rays of sunlight had no effect on the barrier of this aggressive weather. Big raindrops fell from above and soaked the people and their ongoing lives outside of their save houses. Though there was one peculiar person amidst all the regular passengers whose home was far away, who'd taken a new residence at the Institute of War. He had taken the time to march through the forest at an immense speed, the rain combined with his sweat and ran through his armor, soaked leather sandals creaked with every step, the tall grass became a muddy obstacle to get over. He got further into the woods, open eyes and an open mind. Aggression pumped through his veins as he hardened the grip on his relic weapons. And in a sudden movement, he stopped.

Pantheon had gotten in the middle of the forest, where a giant bolder was lying in a big grassy field, surrounded by trees and bushes. One might say it was the perfect place to be ambushed, but if you had such keen senses as the Rakkorian warrior then you'd hear trespassers rustle through the nature from great distances, even with raindrops overpowering all the other noise. He licked his lips, droplets of sweat had mixed with his two-day old beard, he could taste his own limits. The hoplite huffed and took a deep breath, sucking up the smell of the nature. The Institute of War could be found in a city, surrounded by only land, walls and trees. No sea, no mountains, no lakes. And he knew that the massive drops of rain wouldn't turn into biting snowstorms either.

What could've been a regular tense session outside of the boring training halls turned into a full-scale mission to take in as many sights of the area as possible. Pantheon knew he pushed himself too far at times, that was the fun part actually, but recent events have really stagnated his contact with other people or Champions. Even, Leona.

"Gahhh!" The giant man let out a frustrated groan as he punched the monolith-sized rock, there was a slight crack when he retracted his hand. For a moment he was busy studying his knuckles but soon swung around with his spear ready. An 180 degree turn with three splashing footsteps brought him right into the crescent shape of Diana's blade.

Pantheon himself didn't shout nor jump back in fright when he came face-to-face with the Scorn of the Moon. Her exotic forehead tattoo glowed in the evening's sun, growing stronger as the mighty orb sunk in the horizon. "Rakkor…" Said the woman, holding her weapon in position, the sharp curve pointed at his neck.  
"What do you want, heretic?" Pantheon groaned.  
"There are many reasons why I tread this area, though none concern you…" The silver-haired woman narrowed her eyes, not planning on revealing too much information. Even though taking a stroll through such heavy rain **was **mysterious to say the least. "I do wonder, where is Leona?"  
He tightened the grip around his spear, its tip close to Diana's unprotected organs: "Hmpf, not this again." Sweat ran across his whole body, it overpowered the water falling from the sky. "I do not know why Leona's causing trouble or even how she's doing it, but if you wish to threaten her, you'll be feeling the wrath of my spear!"

But Diana's only reply was a slight chuckle, though her being was clad in mystery, even Pantheon didn't suspect such a reaction: "State your business, heretic. You do not seem affected the same way Piltover and Noxus does."  
The Lunari woman turned her face away and let the back of her head rest on her neck, she breathed in the incoming evening's air and returned with a steel gaze: "Leona was in another match yesterday, just as myself. I was on the Demacian team and she on the Zaunite one. It does seem like a surprise that we're constantly jumping between different regions." She spat out Leona's name with disgust but that last sentence felt like she felt sadness in her heart that she didn't belong anywhere. Not that the male warrior cared. "And did Leona try to intervene?"  
"No." A surprising answer from the stoic lady bathed in black armor. "She seemed like her old self again, in fighting style that was. While making my way through the jungle I picked up little of what was going on in her own lane, but when I did her…" She paused, unsure of what to say. "Her eyes were empty."

Pantheon tried to listen to what she had to say, though Diana wasn't his type of person to hang around with, the fact that she came to him (so he assumed) to talk about Leona probably meant they both had some sort of concern for her (though in two completely different ways). She'd probably even followed his trail since the Institute and he was so body pondering that he hadn't even noticed her. This woman was something else…  
"What do you mean?"  
Diana breathed in through her nose: "Her eyes were just like mine… sucked dry of any emotion, like when I had slain the elders of your tribe and abandoned that place." The Lunari warrior wasn't a proud woman, not like many other's showing off their skills and bodies upon the battlefield. She held pride in her powers and her knowledge but the one action that gave her the freedom she'd dreamed off also became her prison.

The Artisan of War knew her story and could sympathize with her actions, she took the matter in her own hands, but she'd fought for everything his precious tribe **didn't **believe in. "Leona isn't like that." He remembered the bright smile underneath that long red hair she'd always carry with her.  
"I KNOW THAT!" Diana spat back at him, her muscles tensed up again. "Her well-being does not concern me, it is her strength that I need! Though I would wish her nothing but pain and suffering, it is not what Avatars do upon each other! Our ancestors fought one another for centuries, once one fell another Avatar would rise! And endless cycle that isn't meant to be broken!"

"That Avatar nonsense is not what bothers me, it never has!" Pantheon stomped his foot on the ground, a wave of water rose up and some birds fled the scene in fright of his deep voice. "I will break that endless cycle if it means freeing Leona from these chains!" He stepped forward, to which Diana took a step back and readied a fighting stance. "But if even you, her so-called mortal enemy, finds this unnatural, then someone else is responsible and I will break him in half!" His mind returned to normal, a second of uncontrolled rage would've almost decapitated the armored woman if he didn't hold himself back. He could see she'd lost her hardened gaze for a moment: "Then what's affecting the Radiant Dawn is affecting you in some way too…" She retracted her sword and put it back in the sheath. "Though I would never lower myself to your kind again, I propose a limited pact that will sustain until this matter is solved." Her long silver hair danced in the evening's wind, water streamed down her stern face, though the facial paint she'd decorated it with remained untouched. The sky too remained untouched by the harsh conditions it was tormenting the surface world with, it had turned into all kinds of colors, for the sun had almost disappeared, you could see it past the thick clouds.

Pantheon took a long time to think about this offer; what he had to gain, the dangers of the woman he had to 'trust', the probability of him getting the chance to spill some blood in the high command of the League…  
"Very well then, for the time being, I shall align myself with the likes of you…" The helmeted man agreed, finally looking her in the eye once more.

Diana started to take her leave, a grin spread across her face: "Then it is settled." She turned towards him one more time. "And while you're at it, do consider what powers the crescent Moon have to offer." And she disappeared into the forest, leaving no trace of her presence, like day made time for night.

And Pantheon just stood there, allowing the heavy rain to take his physical form into the storm, pondering over the decisions he'd made.  
"I better not tell Leona." He said in a bitter tone, afraid she might find a giant wooden stick and bash in his skull like she'd did back in the days atop of Mt. Targon. And that was the first time in many years that the General's body shuddered and his shoulders tensed up in fear.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE.  
A bit short, I didn't really know what to add any further D:


	6. THE JUDGES WILL DECIDE

_CHAPTER 6: _THE JUDGES WILL DECIDE.  
halp, my fingers are on fire from typing too fast, will this fic madness ever stop?!

Wings of the purest white stretched out and carried an armored angel upon her journey through the sky. Though tough weather held back her true speed, the woman was still soaring over trees and hills with grace. Every flutter of her strong body would push her further, not making time to rest or even look for a better current. Kayle had taken it upon herself to live by the law and show these mortals what true discipline meant. She'd just returned from spreading order in a far-away region and was now ready to cast a watchful eye over the League and its Champions.

For not only her fallen sister Morgana was a criminal that needed to be punished, many other people whether they be Demacian or Noxian, were up to no good in her eyes. They needed guidance, they needed punishment. That was Kayle's mission.

But many other people were discussing the moral boundaries of the League of Legends. Its purpose was to protect Runeterra from falling into chaos again, to unite city-states and islands with one another, to leave decisions in the hands of mighty Champions and Summoners.

But the real question amongst these wise men and women clad in the purest white was whether or not the chosen Summoners held too much power. The blonde woman who hid her face behind a golden mask would aid these mortals in their quest for answers.

The Tribunal was created to insert justice into the modern League society, for not everything could be settled with battles on the Fields and even the most righteous Summoners could fall from grace and commit terrible crimes. The Court consisted of great elders that were wise with their words and saw the world change with their own eyes, they rely on their instinct and their past mistakes. But many young members had joined the Tribunal in search of justice, which wasn't present enough in their eyes, they used strategies and naïve wit to open the minds of the strict. But most of all, the Judicator stood at the head of the Tribunal, her words could mean your freedom or your downfall.

"We must give them more control, the powers they hold now to watch over the battlefield only gives the Summoners doubts about the League's confidence in them!" A man spoke up, breaking up the muttering that was going on. But a woman on the opposite side of the table waved his statement away: "Nay, the Summoners are too be restricted. We musn't give them more power, for it shall lead to vanity and unnecessary violence! Their judgement will be clouded when all there is to the League is winning!" Many people agreed in unison, eyeing the people that shook their heads in disappointment. "But that's what this is all about! To not resort to war, the Champions fight for us to decide, but Summoners too play a large role in this!"

But a new man joined the heated verbal battle: "The Champions aren't soldiers and shouldn't be treated as such. They are kings, generals, war-lords, powerful mages and immortal fighters!" He slammed his fist on the wooden table, fighting for the honor of the most powerful people Runeterra has ever known.  
"But lately there's been a vast uprising of criminals, to fight for the justice system or be executed! We can't let beings such as the Burning Vengeance or the Dark Sovereign decide over the fate of their country or origination. Many would prefer their original region to lie in destruction!"  
Many shouts filled the room, people started taking sides, even changing position to sit closer to their comrades. Their voices combined and echoed through the well-lighted room, bounding off the decorated walls and falling downwards after a journey towards the round ceiling.  
"Banish the Summoners from the system!"  
"Let the wise Summoners decide over the fate of our country!"  
"Demacia will not leave this matter untouched!"  
One man even made a fist and swung it at his fellow robed colleague: "To hell with Demacia!"

"**SILENCE**!" A female order dampened the terrible threats of professional League partnerships. She entered the cathedral-like Court and flew through the air until she'd finally found a stable position to confront the people sitting around the table. "It seems like even the Court needs punishment! If you grab each other by the throat so easily, there must be no hope for the fools entering the Tribunal!" Kayle's stern voice sounded like a holy message from above, only prayer wouldn't save them for now. One woman bowed down out of respect and held her face on the desk as she spoke up: "W-We're terribly sorry, Judicator, but it seems we've encountered a matter we cannot discuss without y-your presence." She said with a trembling voice.

"Very well then, I shall cast judgment upon this matter, please do inform me." Kayle confronted the Court, giving them all a disapproving look. The laws of the League of Legends had been created by Ashram himself and though he'd disappeared, his rules shouldn't be so easily changed.

The cloaked figures sat down in their chairs: "I-It's the Summoners, Judicator, their position has dramatically changed within the League, but is it for the better or worse?"  
The winged being crossed her arms, to which her armor made a clacking noise: "Ashram believed that the Summoners were a vital point of the League of Legends, they shouldn't be so easily casted aside." She nodded her head, to which small chatter emitted from inside the group.

One man dared to stand up to the angelic woman: "But J-Judicator, there have been many reports of Summoners casting aside their duty to maintain peace! T-They've gone power mad! Assisting in the downfall of many city-states, for their own personal gain!"  
"You doubt I know that, of course I'm informed about rogue Summoners, I've casted many judgments over these fools!" She almost raised her voice but kept in on a regular level, still silencing the male figure, who sat down muttering an apology.

Now it was Kayle's turn to question, for she couldn't make up her mind with such little information: "Tribunal, give me some insight, if the Summoners bond with the Champions strengthen. What are the possible outcomes for the well-being of the ones who have to actually **fight **the battle?" She tapped her chin with a gloved hand, her golden armor reflected all the light in the open dome. It's murals had drawings of ancient Runeterra history and all the city-states and their different cultures. "T-There's been many Summoners investigating this matter, fighting an hour-long battle in a place heavily guarded by magic can be very stressful. Let's not begin about respawning after experiencing your own death. The Champions health can be at risk if pulled too far into battle, only they know their body and feel when it's reached its limits."

Kayle nodded, she knew what they meant, for she too was a Champion in the League, aiding it in her thousand years of service. "That is correct, a Champion cannot always give in to the Summoners commands because of lethal wounds, tiresome eyes and insomniatic tendencies."  
The Court agreed in silence.  
"So to give the Summoners more control would mean they could permanently traumatize a beloved prince from Demacia or a highly skilled Noxian assassin." Kayle set herself off the ground, her wings buried the onlookers in a windy barrage as she flew into the center of the crowd.  
"Then it has been decided!" Her voice trembled with the feathers of her wings. "Though we cannot banish Summoners at large, we shall maintain a higher plane of security to ensure both parties are equally aided and punished!"

And without further discussion, a search party was born within a few days. An extra pair of watchful eyes that would guard the Champions and ensure maximum security over the League. Kayle specifically chose these party members herself, serving as her own eyes and ears outside of the battlefield.  
These men and women where already influencial people within the Institute and the Tribunal

There were many upcoming matches scheduled, for many conflicts brewed from within the city-states, only the League could solve their problems if they wanted to resort to a peaceful approach. The whole country was at stake, what if the Institute of War failed in the only thing they were meant to protect?  
It took awhile to make sure every match could be equally spectated by all the regions but now it seemed that they'd finally resolved that matter. This resulted in a massive popularity contest among the inhabitants of Valoran; they didn't want to see the end of the matches, they wanted to see their favorite champions fight and die multiple times only to be reborn again and fight some more.

So now the Judicator's search party had reviewed the many matches that'd already been recorded in the Institute's archives and had made sure they prevented further incidents in the future. They'd already separated the Butcher of the Sands from a Summoner who couldn't keep his rage in control, the massive creature had bursted out of the magical grip and crossed the fields looking for his brother. They had to suspend the match, regain control over Renekton and drag him back to the respawning platform by force. But there were more cases to be reviewed...

It didn't take them long to see a pattern in certain important matches, sabotage and intentional deaths were the cause of great changes in Valoran's balance of power. It seemed to shift with every match, uplifting a city-states wealth and crushing it in the next match. Why resolve regional problems and conflicts between states and tribes if there would never be a clear winner? Why hold League matches if they wouldn't even resolve any matter in an easy way? If they wouldn't ensure that the peace would be kept?

Kayle's watchful Court members, armed with magical spells and tough armor, were trained in the Wars and creative in their mind. And their strict plans eventually led to results in a big case. They'd stormed through the Institute in 2 teams of 5 and dragged a frustrated Leona from her darkened room, clad in only a cream-colored toga, loose hair and leather sandals. She'd reached for her sword as they broke down her door, she'd hit one in the face with her golden shield, she'd kicked and struggled and screamed. But the Summoners seemed immune to her distress call and watched how she was pulled into the Tribunal.

The redheaded woman had locked herself up in her room, which was the first choice she'd made inside her mind, the second one being abandoning her title as a Champion and running back to Mt. Targon. Both didn't seem like a good choice, actually.  
"W-What is going on!" She yelled while blowing a stray hair out of her ember eyes. "Why am I treated like this!"  
But her idle taunt using her status as a Goddess didn't reach Kayle's ears.  
"ORDER!" Yelled the angelic lady, fluttering about in the open cathedral-like Tribunal. Its divine golden statues and decorated ornaments were looking down upon the one chosen to be judged. "YOU SHOULD KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE, RADIANT DAWN!" Kayle raised her voice, silencing the whole room.

Leona didn't look at the winged woman who was just as armored in battle as she was, she tried to loosen the grip around her restraint arms. "Order these people to unhand me, I can stand by myself!"  
Kayle nodded once and the Summoners under her wing already retreated in the back of the Tribunal.  
"Thank you..."

A few cloaked Summoners were sitting behind a giant wooden desk, 4 in total, with Kayle right in the middle. She'd spread her wings to their full capacity, leaving Leona in the shadows, her sword clutched in both hands.  
"Leona, you've been summoned by force so that you may be judged for your crimes against the Institute of War. You have the right to remain silent though you may defend your innocence in front of this Court!" Her voice echoed, soft winds blew through Leona's hair as she raised her head upwards the Judicator.  
"Crimes, I see." She lowered her gaze for a moment. "Though it may seem like I cannot control my actions upon the Fields of Justice, there is indeed someone controlling be in the shadows." Her body shivered just by the mere thought of that puppeteer, but she clenched her fists and held her ground. "Though I do not know his name nor his goal, I hear his voice in my head whenever I'm summoned to fight alongside a team."

Many summoners listened with anticipation for more, answers dripping from the back of their minds. "It is a muffled voice, filled with hisses and static, I assume h-he controls me from... from afar." Leona had tried to forget his voice, but it seemed like he'd recorded it, put it on repeat and buried it inside her mind. "I always represent another city-state, it always appears to be random. But I believe **that **man isn't the only one out to disrupt the League, I-I believe he's with more... because he speaks of **we**, like they are already in control!"

"SILENCE!" Kayle silenced the Radiant Dawn just by her voice. "We're here to hear your side of the story, Leona of the Iron Solari, but what you're telling us now are mere **assumptions **of what is going on in reality! We do not possess the power to hear inside a Champions mind, excluding the Maven of the Strings, so we do not have clear evidence to proof your statement is correct!"  
Leona waited in patience for Kayle to finish her sentence but bit her lip in anger: "Then find that monster and bring him to justice!"  
"We cannot find the anonymous Summoner for he has a clouded magical signature, we're unable to search the archive for answers, we'd hoped **you** know more of his whereabouts..." One Summoner continued the trial, his face hidden behind a blue hood.

But Leona stomped her foot on the floor: "If I'd know where he was, I would call down the burning fury of the Sun on his whole village!"  
"ORDER!" Kayle radiated the golden Tribunal in an even more radiant light than the Sun Goddess's natural glow. The redhead shielded her eyes, wishing for her Defender helmet as of now. "Please Judicator, you must understand that I mean no harm to the Institute or the Tribunal, that would only shame my tribe!" Leona pleaded...

She had been preparing herself for a Justice Review by the Tribunal; but to be harassed by a 5 men search party in black armor, to be judged by the Judicator inside the cathedral of Justice in Valoran itself and to look so vulnerable while fearing for her life... that damned Summoner had really doomed Leona forever.  
What she did notice was the small glimpse of Kayle face behind her helmet, eyes narrowing in deep thought. She even released one hand off her sword to tap her chin.  
"You'd say trecherous actions such as these would shame both the Rakkoran and Solari ethics?"  
Leona nodded violently, agreeing with her without further thought put into it. "Yes!" She exclaimed.

But one seemingly agry Summoner watching over the trial next to Kayle stood up and started pointing fingers at the caged Goddess: "Then why is it that Diana, Scorn of the Moon, roamed the streets and violently recruits people to worship the moon?!" An overbearing mass of voices started to erupt, but the cloaked man's voice was the strongest. "That woman has been taught the Solari ways and executes people in the dead of night if they resist her vile tongue! She's preparing an army!" He spat saliva in Leona's direction with every word.

But she held her ground: "Diana has been... she's been pronounced a Heretic and is no longer part of our tribe. She's dead-set on bringing down the Solari culture, in my... in our eyes!" She clenched her fists together, her ember eyes directed towards the distressed Tribunal member.  
The room fell silent once again, only mutters escaped the Tribunal's counseling members mouths. Leona could sense it, they were out for blood. Her blood, so to speak. The League had been sufficient in many matters, even keeping the peace while King Jarvan III and Grand General DuCouteau already readied their battalions. To them it seemed like this Solari woman had done nothing but the highest treason.

"Then..." Kayle spoke up once more, everyone held their breath. "How about your other accomplice... the Artisan of War?"  
Leona froze in her spot, unable to speak.  
"I, myself, am not too fond of the Rakkoran tribe. Their hunger for power is immeasurable, their rituals are barbaric and the inhabitants of Mt. Targon all share the same conservative mindset, bred in the blood of their fallen children."  
"Y-You mean the Rite of Kor." Leona stated soft.  
But Kayle silenced her immediately "And many other things, Radiant Dawn. The so-called General, chosen to fight for his people, is a perfect example of a brute force not to be reckoned with." Kayle pictured Pantheon like a gigantic man bathed in blood, ready to decapitate every person standing in his way. Leona swallowed, she wasn't **too **wrong about that.

"A-Aren't we here to discuss my crimes, my own!" Leona tried to divert the conversation back to herself, but she saw Kayle's cold gaze from underneath the helmet. The winged woman looked down on the redhead, who was merely dressed in a cream-colored toga, much less intimidating than the armored Judicator.  
"Though it is known that there is a certain person controlling you from outside the League, you too must be punished!" The rest of the Summoners saw a chance to speak up. But Leona saw what was underneath this whole situation the whole time. They were desperate for a suspension, to clear the name and make people think the whole situation was cleared.

"You just can't fathom the fact that this man was promoted to a high-level Summoner! He's joined the League for the sole purpose of disrupting the laws and you let him do that!" Her stern voice had returned, defending her honor was her duty once again.

"What did you say, you broad! Don't you think you should be saying other things rather than such foolish accusations!"  
"Yeah! She's just as arrogant as the Artisan and all the other Rakkoran warriors. They're a threat to all!"  
"She's right, you know!"  
"You fool, she's not! This isn't the League's fault its the Radiant Dawn's fault for not resisting his control!"

"SILENCE!" Kayle's ordered echoed through the golden cathedral once more. "Though I do not like to admit it, the Radiant Dawn's partly right. We have slackened when it comes to controlling the Summoners powers! That too, shall be investigated!" She eyed Leona once more, an even more unpleasant feeling with every glare. "I shall cast judgment over this case for I've decided to give you one more chance!"

Leona's eyes lightened up even though the Summoners sitting in the back boo'd their Judicator without any sign of respect.  
"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, LEONA OF THE IRON SOLARI!" Kayle's thunderous voice said. "ONE MORE GAME! YOUR NEXT MATCH! YOUR LAST STAND!" She was talking about Leona's match, which was scheduled three days from now. "IF YOU CAN FINISH THIS MATCH WITHOUT ANY TROUBLE, YOU'RE FREE OF ALL CHARGES!" Though the angry voices of the watchful Tribunal were loud, Leona had only ears for the woman in the golden armor.

"BUT, IF YOU (and your puppeteer) WERE TO SABOTAGE THIS MATCH, YOU'LL BE FOREVER SUSPENDED FROM THE LEAGUE OF LEGENDS AND LOSE ALL TIES TO THE INSTITUTE OF WAR AND ITS CHAMPIONS!" She took in one last breath and ended the hearing. "You are now all dismissed!"

_END OF CHAPTER 6_  
This story is too long, STORY OP.


	7. THREE DAYS

_CHAPTER 7: _THREE DAYS.  
many thanks for the reviews y'all, I don't really reply but they mean a lot to me :)

For a while now, Leona'd noticed something had changed among her fellow Champions. Not only the ones close to her, no, even the ones that often remained in the shadows now wished to converse with the Radiant Dawn. She found it rather... strange.  
Being born with a natural questioning attitude towards her surroundings, the redhead tried to inform the people around her of her situation, though many didn't seem to listen as much as she'd want.

For instance, Leona would wander around the Institute of War, looking for a regular place to train for her very important, upcoming match or to dine in the Champions Hall. Summoners would occasionally eye her when passing by and she could immediately decipher if they were on her side or that of the stern Judicator and her Tribunal. Champions were a whole lot different, they'd all experienced the thrills and doubts that came with the control of a Summoner. Though they'd wish to avert the subject of becoming a complete puppet in the hands of a madman, Leona had the idea a great amount of people had experienced her troubles upon the Fields of Justice. Though hers had given her the worst time of her life.

"Just be strong, Radiant Dawn." That's what Soraka, the Star-Child, had said to her when she visited the infirmary once when a training session got out of hand. Though she didn't know if the banished woman was talking about her current dilemma or the small flesh wound she was healing.  
She even stumbled upon Viktor once, the mechanical man had turned towards her and crossed his arms: "You consist of many flaws, Goddess, though so does the Tribunal, who live by the laws made by weak human minds." He'd said with a straight face, his yellow eyes scanning her questioning look. So it seemed the Machine Herald was either on both sides or none at all.

She was even all over the news. _THE RADIANT DAWN, AN INCOMPETENT FIGHTER. _Said the biggest magazines in all of the country. Even the Journal of Justice spoke up in its limited publications: _Leona must now prove herself once more in a match of the utmost importance in less than three days. Will the Radiant Dawn shine once more or will she fail upon the Fields of Justice? _It was like the newspapers were reading her mind. Though her mad thoughts weren't screaming in bold ink and published in all of Runeterra. So it seemed Kayle had gone public with this story. That would only cause more trouble, so Leona thought. Though the gossip tabloids were the worst: _THE SOLARI BEAUTY IN CRISIS. IS THERE A MAN WHO CAN SAVE HER?! _now they were just mocking her.

The so-called beauty of the Solari tossed away the paper with a shrug, tired of all the attention. She let her head rest on her armored hand as the other hand tapped on the table with a nervous rhythm. The only man in her life hadn't shown his face in a while, she was starting to wonder if her childhood friend had lost interest in this less bloody subject. Leona eyed the magazine with a picture of her, dressed down in a toga standing in front of the Judicator and her mighty widespread wings, looking at the ground like a weakling. They should know she was a born Rakkor and though she seemed distressed, she wouldn't run away from her duty, from her redemption.

Another worried sigh escaped her lips, looking at the people passing by on the streets. She'd gone out for some fresh air, clad in light golden armor and her shield resting against the wooden table she was using for some rest.  
"What should I do..."  
"Hey there, sunlady!" A twirl of purple sparkles caught Leona's attention. "You look a bit sad! You need more colors!" Loud giggles eminated from a small girl with a large hat. A pink creature circulated around her head, eyeing Leona with its small eyes.  
The redhead cocked an eyebrow in response at the Fae Sorceress, who laughed back in return.  
"You see, when bad things happen to you, you should always have some flowers with you! _Adoribus_!"  
That's when the Avatar's lap got overrun by pretty flowers in all sorts of colors, they dropped down on the floor and the bench, they just kept on piling up until Lulu redid the spell. "W-Whoah..." Leona began, not knowing what to do. "T-Thanks, Lulu..."

The little yordle-girl smiled and twirled around on her tiny feet: "You're very welcomous!" She even bowed a little. "Oh and Miss Leona..."  
The girls giant green orbs had a little twinkle in them, so Leona saw when they crossed sight.  
"If there's a particilarry personity that's making you feel bad, you should turn _him_ into a bunch of pretty flowers!" That's when the Fae Sorceress took up, she held her hat steady with one hand and her magic staff in the other, taking off at tremendous speed, bathing Leona in more purple sparkles.  
"W-What?"  
_"Vroom vroom!"  
_The little girl never seized to amaze the whole League of Legends, going from a bubbly girl to a magician with lots of tricks up her colorful sleeves. The Radiant Dawn too, thought she should never underestimate Lulu from the Glade and her little companion, Pix.

The sparkles slowly faded away after Leona continued her calming trip, she'd wrapped the flowers in a ribbon and held them against her chest, the amazing smell of the magical plants kept her relaxed. Her long and curly red hair fell over her face and her shoulders, it was nice to not carry a giant weapon all the time. It was as if a big responsibility had been lifted off her shoulders, if only a little.

_END OF CHAPTER 7_  
Sorry the chapter's a little short. There's gonna be some sort of prelude before THE BIG SHIT COMES DOWN called three days/two days/one day. THE COUNTDOWN HAS BEGUN


End file.
